Bad boy gone nice
by Akai-chi
Summary: Kagome is treated bad by the boys in her elementary grades. Years later she meets them again. Full summary in side. rated r: languagesexual content. R&R plz!
1. First day

_Hello again! I don't know if u have read it yet, but I also wrote another story called "The well and Mizu-nami." I hope u will enjoy reading that story if u haven't read it yet. _

_Summary: Throughout her whole elementary years, Kagome was picked on by the boys. What happens when years later she meets some of the boys that had teased her? Pairings: IK & MS. Rated r: language and probable sexual content (undecided)._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha or any other of the character:sigh:oh well._

On to the story!

**OoOoOo**

Kagome had been picked on ever since she had started kindergarten. All the boys would pull her hair, trip her, hide her books from her, and sometimes even push her. But e worst of them all was the most popular boy in the elementary school. His name was…Inuyasha. Everyone thought he was cool.

He had long silver hair and was aloud to wear a hat. Everyone had been told to leave him alone about it because it was said that his family had a very rare disease and it was kind of embarrassing. He had beautiful amber colored eyes that all the girls adored. His canines were slightly longer than normal but no one cared. He always hung around with his friends and talked behind Kagome's back.

Throughout the whole day Kagome was always sneezing (and old Japanese myth is that you sneeze whenever someone is talking behind your back). Inuyasha would talk behind her back, shove her, pull her hair, hit her softly but enough to give her a small bruise, take her books, trip her, lock her out of the school so she was late, tell lies about her that got her into trouble, put glue on her seat and laughed at her when she couldn't get up to answer a question, and much, much more.

But even through all of this Kagome didn't cry or yell. She stayed still and didn't do anything. Last time she had glared at Inuyasha, she went home crying because Inuyasha had hurt her emotion feelings and punched her in the arm. Said boy always got away with it though.

This punishment lasted throughout her whole elementary grades. In Junior High School She became prettier and transferred to a different school. She had many boyfriends but they eventually broke up with her when a prettier girl came around or Kagome didn't want to sleep with them. She was treated less cruelly than when she was in elementary, but she was still treated badly.

But it all ended when she transferred to Shikon no Tama High School. The principal Mrs. Kaede loved Kagome and treated her like a daughter. This is where the story begins: I the hall before first period on the first day of school.

Kaogme's POV:

Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is where my story begins. It was the first day of school and I was in the middle of the hall in the midst of the "traffic." I was just trying to find my locker and get the right books for my first class. I finally found my locker and got the right books. But before I could leave I suddenly found myself facing a boy with his long black hair up I a high ponytail and his arm and hand at the right side of my head up against the locker.

"Hey beautiful! I'm Koga, what's you name?" he asked as he checked me out. "Ka-Kagome." I replied shaking and stuttering. Suddenly a girl, whose hair was also in a high ponytail, walked up and knocked Koga's arm off my locker. If you looked closely enough at her eyes you could see the fire flicking in them. She had a scowl on her face and growled before saying anything.

"Just leave her the hell alone, Koga. You're scaring he shit outta her! Besides, you already have a girlfriend. So just leave her alone and go away." growled my savior. Koga growled before walking away to leave me to thank my savior.

"Hmph. There goes one lecher. He is so sick. OH! I'm sorry! My name is Sango Hichaki. What' your name? And what class do you have first?" apologized Sango as she walked beside me to math.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. And I have…um…" I pulled out my agenda "I have math next." I replied as I put my agenda way. Suddenly I bumped into a warm and muscular "wall" and fell down on my butt.

**OoOoOo**

_i hope u enjoyed reading my story and that u will enjoy reading my other story(s). i hope to receive some reviews on this story and that they won't be negative ones. enjoy reading the rest of this story! Ja ne!_


	2. The interruption

_Hello again! I hope u enjoyed the first chappie! Well here is the second one._

**Priestess101: **hey! How r u doing?

**Inu-chick23: **i'm fine, how r u? is Redblood on?

**Redblood: **i'm up and running! How y'all doing?

**Priestess101: **oh hi Redblood! I'm fine. watz up?

**Inu-chick23: **hi Redblood! nuthn much here. wat u doing?

**Redblood: **I'm working on my new story called Bad boy gone nice. I hope ppl like it, r&r, and tell others about it.

**Inu-chick23: **I'll havta read it soon. But this stupid comp prohibits me from having too many sites up at one time so I'm gonna check out ur story. ttygl!

Inu-chick23 has disconnected and signed off

**Priestess101: **I will go read ur story right now too. Good luck!

Priestess101 has signed off

_Well I better finish chappie two so they can read it! On with the story:_

**Disclaimer: **sadly enough I do NOT own the Inuyasha characters so plz don't SUE me!

**OoOoOo**

Inuyasha's POV:

"Kami, I hate school. Especially math class." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hall to my math class. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and my ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, emphasize "ex" pulled herself up to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Inu-baby! And how are you today?" she asked me in her sluttish voice. I had been going out with her until I caught her with two different boys at two different times. Don't get me wrong she had been with one of the boys at the park and the other at school under the bleachers. Both times I had found her kissing the boy and his hands were all over her. I had been told before that she had been cheating on me but I didn't wanna believe it until I had seen it myself. I growled before answering and I shrugged her arm off of my shoulder.

"I told you not to ever call me "Inu-baby" again. It seems that you failed to remember that we broke up six months ago. Well allow me to refresh your memory." I snarled at her through clenched teeth. I began walking away from her but I hadn't taken one step before she huffed and puffed and hurried ahead of me.

Suddenly someone bumped into me. I turned around and was about to yell at the person, but I stopped myself as I looked down at eh most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her eyes were the color of gray and her black hair was tasseled in such a way that she looked like she had been running.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock…wait a minute!" I gaped at the girl on the floor as my friend Sango pulled her up off of the floor.

Normal POV:

"YOU!" they both yelled at each other. Bystanders heading to their classes stopped and turned around to stare at the two, but turned away when they saw that it was just Inuyasha and some girl. Suddenly Kagome's eyes teared up and she brushed past Inuyasha to get to her class.

"Wait, Kagome! We still have ten minutes before class starts!" yelled Sango as she ran to catch up with her new friend. Behind them Inuyasha was standing still with a look of utter confusion on his face.

'I wonder why she transferred here. She was that one girl I picked on because I…no…what?' Inuyasha thought as he began walking toward his math class. He began mumbling to himself as he entered the room. Before he reached his seat he smelled tears. In the back of the room sat Sango and Kagome and Kagome was crying. She had settled down but began crying harder when Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Please just tell me what's wrong, Kagome!" asked Sango. Apparently Kagome hadn't told Sango ands this perplexed Inuyasha. Sango hadn't noticed Inuyasha enter and jumped at his voice.

"It's because of her past. Because of me." said Inuyasha. 'this is the girl I had a crush on in elementary school. This is the girl I treated horribly because I didn't want to ruin my reputation by saying I had a crush on her. And I hurt her,' thought Inuyasha.

Sango gasped and whirled around to face him. "GO AWAY! You made her cry! If it's because of you then you should go away." She yelled at him. Suddenly she was pushed aside by Inuyasha's arm and she gasped when he wrapped Kagome in a warm embrace.

"She hates me because I treated her horribly in elementary school." explained Inuyasha to Sango. Surprising both herself and Inuyasha, Kagome whimpered into Inuyasha's shirt, put her arms around his waist, pulled him close, and started crying all over again.

"Shhh, Kagome. I'm sorry I treated you like that in elementary school. I don't know why I did. Please forgive me." said Inuyasha. He heard Kagome gasp after he said that. Sango had been long gone because she had heard the announcement that the math class had been canceled to the loss of the teacher.

"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome. "Yes?" he replied. "We need tot go. I don't know if you heard the announcement, but math class has been canceled. And yes, I forgive you." She said while pulling away from his embrace.

"Great! Let's flip over a new stone and start out relationship over. This time with our good foot first. Ok with you?" asked Inuyasha as he lifted her chin to make her look at him. "It's ok with me if it's ok with you I hated being treated like that." whispered Kagome as she put her head back down.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's last sentence even though she ad whispered it. He pulled her chin up again and leaned down to give her a kiss, but they were interrupted by Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend and Sango's boyfriend, coming in and yelling at them for not participating with them in the game in the gym.

Inuyasha sighed at the interruption and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Sorry if I hurt you in elementary school. And I owe you that kiss." Kagome gasped and hurried away blushing furiously. She ran to the gym and by the time she had reached Sango inside, her blush had disappeared.

**OoOoOo**

_I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. I need to work on The well and Mizunami some more too. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope to get some reviews because I'm running outta ideas for this story. I'm already continuing my first story and I hope to get it finish by the end of this month or next month. Plz r&r cause I need to know what to write about. If I do get reviews I will choose whichever I think is best. Hope you enjoyed my story so far and see you soon!_


End file.
